Inside Out (The Ultimate Zone Genesis 1998 Style)
The Ultimate Zone Genesis 1998's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Disgust - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Anger - Donald Duck (Disney) *Fear - Goofy (Disney) *Bing Bong - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Maude Flanders (The Simpsons) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Bruno Mars *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Ura Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Meg - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *3 Year Old Meg - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Dream Director - Baloney (Animaniacs) *Rainbow Unicorn - Princess Cadence (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Funny (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Sadness - Kurokotchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Philoctetes (Hercules) *Jangles' Fear - Creeper (The Black Cauldron) *Jordan - Jasper Jones (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jordan's Joy - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Tosakatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Lyndsay (MySims) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Delia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Teacher's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Masami (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (The Mr. Men Show) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Banette (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Donna Summer *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Leave Britney Alone! *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Dionne Warwick *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Tina Turner *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Tina Charles *Gary the Bus Driver - Kyle McBride (Melrose Place) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Patrick Monahan *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Michael Bublé *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Ed Sheeran *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Michael Jackson *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Phil Collins *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Champ Bear and Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Itchy and Scratchy (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (The Ultimate Zone Genesis 1998 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (The Ultimate Zone Genesis 1998 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The Ultimate Zone Genesis 1998 Style) - Elaine Kropotkin Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The Ultimate Zone Genesis 1998 Style) - Linda Belcher We Should Cry *Inside Out (The Ultimate Zone Genesis 1998 Style) - Slappy Squirrel Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The Ultimate Zone Genesis 1998 Style) - Donald Duck My Bad *Inside Out (The Ultimate Zone Genesis 1998 Style) - Goofy Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The Ultimate Zone Genesis 1998 Style): Blythe Baxter's First Date? *Inside Out (The Ultimate Zone Genesis 1998 Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Category:The Ultimate Zone Genesis 1998 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG